


I'm Not A Hero

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Brother Feels, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Damon Salvatore, M/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: The day Stiles Stilinski met a vampire named Damon Salvatore he knew his life would be changed forever. It started as a day like any other really. Stiles had been feeling not necessarily left out by his friends but definitely distanced. He found himself just disassociating from it all. School was meaningless and monotonous, his family bonds spread thin, and his friendships seemed like he was putting more effort in than the other parties. So here he was at 8pm on a Friday night sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of a cliff somewhere just outside of Beacon County. Alone until he wasn’t. This one random chance meeting turns into something else entirely. The beginning of a new life and new era. But more so than that Stiles finds someone he can trust and just maybe love.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stiles Stilinski, Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	I'm Not A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you may notice I used some quotes from VD I did that to help me get a feel for Damon's voice. Also I know I made Stefan into a little weeny boy and Elena into a raging bitch. I wrote this story for a fan over on wattpad. 
> 
> Side note: I have notice someone stole one of my stories and claimed it as their own. Very uncool bro... you have been reported. If you need help figuring out how to write contact me I will hep, but stealing works aren't cool.

The day Stiles Stilinski met a vampire named Damon Salvatore he knew his life would be changed forever. 

It started as a day like any other really. Stiles had been feeling not necessarily left out by his friends but definitely distanced. He found himself just disassociating from it all. School was meaningless and monotonous, his family bonds spread thin, and his friendships seemed like he was putting more effort in than the other parties. So here he was at 8pm on a Friday night sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of a cliff somewhere just outside of Beacon County. Alone until he wasn’t.

Stiles couldn’t tell you how long he had been there, minutes, hours, days or even years but at some point, a man joined him. He only hummed and gazed at the stars that had held Stiles attention. They sat for long minutes before Stiles tore his gaze away and looked upon the man beside him, “Beautiful, aren’t they?” Stiles drank in the man’s otherworldly appearance while also noticing the flaws of his person the tiny scar right below his eye, the small laugh lines, and wrinkles that were just barely there, but marred his face, nonetheless. Stiles just knew the man was dangerous perhaps it was the tight curve of his back, the hard lines under his eyes, or the darker tone to his whole aura, but surprisingly Stiles felt safe. His soul or perhaps his spark whispered that the man before him would never, could never, hurt him. 

The very man that Stiles had been taking in, a dark hair individual with a smirk upon his lips and soft blue eyes that had a hard glint to them, gave a rough chuckle, “If I had seen anything I haven’t seen before, I’d have thrown a dollar at it.” He then raised his hand to flick his empty fingers at the bright stars. 

Stiles huffed out a dry laugh feeling strain on his unused voice and knocked the other man’s hand down “My Babcia always said that the stars or little lights are closely tied to human life, or if you rather, human life is tied to them. When a person is born, they are born under a star and this star is theirs. You should never point your finger at the stars because it might cause you to be ill or even die; that very star might just fall down and cause your or someone else’s death.”

Damon barked out a laugh, “I think that life is simpler than that. It’s just one big coin toss. Sometimes you lose and sometimes you win.”

Stiles smiled at the man and for the first time in weeks felt his eyes go heavy as exhaustion overwhelmed his body, he leaned onto the man next to him. He felt the man card his fingers through Stiles hair, “Why you are full of all kind of surprises aren’t you love.”

~~~  
Damon didn’t quite know what to think of the young adult beside him. He had let the boy knock his hand down, fall asleep on him, and Damon himself had even giving the boy affection. Like what the hell?

All Damon had wanted was a quick little snack and he could smell the boys scent all the way from town, boy was it just delicious, and now he was here, and the strangest thing had happened; Damon felt no prey driven towards the boy in fact he felt the impossible need to protect the boy with all his might. The other male’s scent was bare bones in terms of contact in fact Damon was unsure if he could detect a single scent other than his own on the boy now. 

Damon continues to card his fingers through the younger man’s hair as he takes in the softer boy’s features. He was for all intents and purposes beautiful, he had soft brown hair, mole spotted skin, and the type of face that people just trusted or maybe that was just Damon. For whatever reason, Damon knew that meeting this boy would change his life forever it was the same feeling when he had met Katherine and later Elena. 

Damon sighed and for the first time in a long time silently prayed that this one wouldn’t fuck him over the same way the last two had. 

~~~

Stiles woke with sunlight in his eyes and groaned, he couldn’t believe he fell asleep out here again, he rolled over only to just realize there was a leg under his head. Stiles felt his eyes shot open and panic begin to fill his veins when a voice reached his ears, “Good morning darling, I hope you don’t make it a habit to fall asleep on strange men on the edge of cliffs in the middle of nowhere?”

Stiles groaned again this time for an entirely different reason, his throat kind of hurt from talking last night after not speaking for so long, “Not as often as you would think, I guess you must be the exception, older sexy danger guy.”

The other man, Stiles could now see even more clearly now, who was handsome in a way few are, laughed while a grin actually half formed on his lips, “You would be surprised I have actually heard that one before.”

Stiles stood with a lazy smile across his face before holding his hand out to help the other man up, “Breakfast?”

The older man took Stiles hand and nodded. Stiles felt drawn to take the man’s hand while they walked and his gut hadn’t led him wrong yet, so he slipped his hand into the others feeling the rough texture of the other man’s palm, “I’m Stiles by the way.”

Damon felt a shock pull through him as the boy, no Stiles, took his hand he almost stutter before collecting himself, “I’m Damon.”  
~~~  
Breakfast was going flawlessly; Damon couldn’t help himself but think as he gazed upon Stiles. The boy was even more beautiful in the daylight, he had the brightest brown eyes that reminded Damon of his favorite whiskey, but beside his outward appearance Stiles was charming in a rude sarcastic type of way. He had a darkness about him, but also a light. Damon could tell the boy was strong. 

Stiles knew as soon as they sat down in the diner that Damon wasn’t quite as human as he might outwardly look, but if Stiles could survive werewolves, hunters, and all the other bullshit of Beacon Hills then he could handle Damon just fine. After all Damon could have hurt him, killed him, or worse last night when Stiles was at his most valuable, but like he felt earlier he didn’t think Damon was here to hurt him. In fact, he would bet that Damon was just as curious about the odd connection as he was. 

Soon this breakfast filled with small talk and jokes became two then three, then dinner, and after that lunch and before they knew it, they had been meeting up for two months and could tell you more about the other than probably any other person in the world. Stiles still felt distance from everyone in his life, but Damon and maybe that his why he let the man in so easily, but another part of him just felt the Damon was his missing piece of the puzzle. It was just so easy with Damon, the jokes, the small talk, the bigger talks, and honestly the trust. So, Stiles one night invited Damon back to where they had met for the first time and he knew that he wanted Damon, but for that to happen Damon needed to know.

Stiles took a deep steadying breathe before turning to the man that he just knew was someone special, “I don’t trust easy, but I find myself trusting you.” Damon looked at him expectantly as Stiles met his eyes, “What I’m about to tell you might change your opinion of me and that is fine, but I want you to know because you- I don’t even know how to explain it- I guess- you’re just under my skin. I have told you about my mother and her madness, my father and his addictions, and of my best friend, but what I didn’t tell you was when I was 16, I asked my best friend…” Stiles told him all of it from the first day to the last fucking day he felt the connect of his pack. 

Stiles dropped his eyes, “What no one knows is the Nogitsune didn’t fully leave, I can still feel the need for chaos, mischief, pain, and strife. I am still me, but I more. I still need those things sometimes more than physical food. I know you aren’t human; I think you’re a vampire, and if you are then I would hope that you more than anyone would understand.” 

Stiles took a deep shuddering breathe, but Damon only smiled and gently lifted Stiles head, “I don’t trust easily, so when I tell you I trust you, and I am, don’t make me regret it,” Damon paused, “You my smart beautiful boy, are correct I am a vampire.” Damon watched as Stiles cheeks warmed and a pleasant scent surrounded him, “Now let me tell you about my favorite thing; myself.” and he did. Stiles was perhaps the first person he ever told the whole story too.

When Damon was finished, he looked at Stiles expecting fear or anything, but the soft expression he was met with. Damon tried one last time to make Stiles understand that what he was wasn’t always kind, “I’m not a hero. I don’t do good. It’s just not in me. I’m the kind of guy who believes in killing the messenger because it sends a message. Stiles, I care about you, dare I say that as painful as it is, I am beginning to love you, but I’m not going to change into this magically fucking unicorn of good.”

Stiles had the audacity to snort, “Damon, I don’t care. If you have to kill people to eat or do the things you have to do then it’s what you have to do. I am a being of literal chaos and pain, I understand. We all can’t be true alpha’s some of us make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes.”

Damon let the fear out and pressed his forehead against Stiles, “There is no getting rid of me now. I will chase you.”

Stiles knew that should concern him, but he felt comfort with the words; he was wanted, he was loved, and he felt the same way.  
~~~

As soon as Stiles graduate school they moved to a little town in Puerto Rico and bought a bar. Why Puerto Rico and why a bar you might ask? Well, Damon asked the same question. 

Damon was laying on his back with Stiles at his side after graduation when Stiles said, “I think we should move to Puerto Rico.”

Damon turned his head and gazed slightly at the man beside him, “What?”

Stiles shrugged, “Why would anyone look for us there? We could buy a bar and run it. I can feed from the chaos and you on the people. It’s not cold as shit which is a plus and if anyone calls us to help, we live far enough away that its rude to ask.”

Damon nodded, “Anywhere with you; all of eternity.”

~~~  
As they often found themselves, Stiles was laying with his head on Damon’s chest on the roof of their building watching stars; the bottom floor a bar, their bar, the second their apartment, and finally the roof where they could see the stars so very clearly. The peace they had felt here for the last two years was almost too good to be true. 

Damon as glad that he hadn’t killed the boy that first night because never before had he felt such love; they had always chosen his brother. That night laying there something in them had shifted though maybe they both realized it was more permanent; they wanted it to be.

Stiles turned looking into Damon’s eyes, “Would you like to get married?”

Damon hummed, “Yeah, I would.”

Damon thought the next day that maybe he would have invited Bonnie if they were inviting people, but as he rushed to get the rings and everything ready, he didn’t regret a moment. 

Stiles only thought was on Damon truthfully and by time they had both said I do; he knew he didn’t regret it and never would.

That night long after the ceremony and days activities, Stiles turned to his now husband, “I want you to turn me.” Damon looked at him with a strange expression half mixed with surprise and confusion, but before he could say anything Stiles continued, “I am still aging, although slower, and I have done research because I’m not completely human I think when I turn, I will gain some of the perks of being a vampire, but still stay relatively the same appetite wise. But more than that I want to be with you forever or for however long we have.”

Damon had bitten Stiles before, with his permission and knew just how good he tasted, but that night as if to finish their marriage ceremony, they exchanged blood and Stiles turned.

Damon couldn’t help but think that Stiles was the most beautiful chaos vampire he had ever seen.  
~~~  
Damon had once told Stiles that he never wanted to go back to Mystic Falls, but when Damon got a call from perhaps the one person beside Stiles that he still cared about he gave his husband a sad smile and said, “I got to go, they need me.”

Stiles just gave him a light kiss and a soft smile, “We’ll I guess we better get packing.”

To say that Stiles never failed to amaze him would be a lie, because he did that damn day and so the pair went. Damon insisted that they stay in a hotel the next town over and he go to see what they want first. 

Damon looked at the front door to his old home with a kind of wistfully expression his brother opening it before he could gather his thoughts. Stefan snorted, “Didn’t think you would show.”

Damon hardened his features, “Yeah well I’m here aren’t I?”

Stefan shrugged, “For now.” He then waved Damon inside leading him to the sitting room where the other were siting. 

Bonnie jumped up and pulled Damon in a hug, “Where have you been? I have missed you.”

Damon schooled his features into nonchalant, “Oh you know here and there I suppose.”  
Bonnie sighed, “You can tell me when you want too.”

Damon smiled just the tiniest at her before turning to his brother ignoring Elena completely, “So what do you need me for?”

Elena shifted forward forcing his gaze onto her, “Well, the other side has a small tear, and we need someone to go to the other side and repair it.”

Damon took a step back. They called him back here for him to kill himself for them when they didn’t even like him, “What?”

Bonnie moved in front of him, “Yeah what the hell you said you needed his option on how to fix it does not get him killed!”

Stefan shifted his weight from foot to foot, “Well Elena said…”

Damon snarled, “What Elena said doesn’t matter. I have a life that I very much want to keep living besides why I would help you hate me. You once told that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan.”

Bonnie put her hand in Damon’s, but before she could defend him anymore Elena took a step forward, “Come on, I love you, Damon.”

Damon shook his head, “No,” turning he began to walk out of the room, Bonnie following her hand still in his.

Elena called out, “You’ve changed.”

“Love does that, it changes us,” Damon replied before exiting the boarding house one last time. He sorely regretted ever coming back. It hurt in places that he didn’t think it still would, that it still could, that his own brother would follow her lead in this. They even tricked his best friend into calling him. It just hurt.

~~~  
Bonnie was surprised when Damon said he wanted to have dinner with her, but first he had to run and do something. To be honest, she hadn’t expected any of this and now she did not know what to expect from her friend. The cards were in Damon’s hands and that was a dangerous place for them to be. Damon when it came down to it always choose love and she knew how he once felt for Elena. Bonnie could only hope he didn’t choose her again.  
At six sharp, she made her way into a dinner in the next town over, it was decked out in classic 70’s dinner aesthetic. She only had to wait a few minutes before Damon walked through the door, a true smile on his face, but what surprised her most was the young man behind him. One that he had one hand holding. 

He sat down across from her and the other man slide in beside him, “Bonnie.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes slightly, “Damon and who is this.”

The young man thrust his hand out to her but knocked his elbow on the table, “I’m Stiles.”

Bonnie shook his outstretched hand and gasped at the strange energy that came off of the young man. Stiles winked when he pulled back and grinned at her best friend, “So how did it go?”

Damon grunted before turning his attention solely to the menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Bonnie felt herself flush, “Umm not well.”

Stiles snorted but was interrupted by the waitress her cheery voice covered the slightly odd atmosphere for a moment, “Welcome to Millie’s what can I get you tonight?”

Stiles grinned and while tapping the menu while ordering, “I’ll have the sheriff burger without pickles, a chocolate milkshake, and extra curly fries.”

Damon ordered soon after then Bonnie still unsure of the situation ordered as well. As soon as the lady turned to leave Stiles made a face and Damon smirked, “Something wrong darling?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Her energy dude.”

Bonnie looked at him closely before expanding her vision to sense the women’s energy but didn’t notice anything other than happiness. Damon smirked at Bonnie before asking with a slight to his voice, “So how bad is your little problem?”

Stiles tilted his head and watched her closely leaving Bonnie with a strange feeling in her chest, “It’s dangerous, but not unfixable.”

Damon nodded, “Does it truly require someone such as me to die?”  
Stiles eyes narrowed, but Bonnie shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

Stiles had a very unpleasant look on his face before turning to Damon, “Chaos is coming.”

Damon hmmed as the front door was thrown open and Elena and Stefan walked in. The two rushed their way over to the table Stiles bared his teeth in a type of a threat and used his body to guard Damon. Stefan huffed, “Damon.”

Damon rolled his eyes, “Don’t look at me with those judgy little eyes.”

Stiles kept his eyes locked on Elena as she gave Damon a soft smile. Her voice was soft when she gave him a harmless type of look, “Come on Damon can’t you do this for me. You loved me, once right?”

Stiles snorted, “That’s not the problem you dumb bitch. He did love you once and you threw him away like a dirty fucking sock. Besides, he has a good fucking life that he doesn’t want to lose, you dull block of cheese.”

Elena slammed her hand down on the table, “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Damon looked at the lighter haired man with a light kind of expression, “He’s my husband.”

Bonnie flushed with surprised and Elena took a step back. Stefan gasped, “What?”

Damon signed putting his hand on Stiles, “You heard me, Stefan. Don’t play dumb its not a good look on you.”

Elena glared, “Well clearly he has you under some kind of spell. Because he couldn’t possibly love you. You couldn’t possibly love him.”

Stiles snorted, but Damon went stock still, “No one tells me how I live my life. No one tells mw who I love. Especially not some vindictive, vampire bitch and definitely not the universe. And I’m not going to let someone else’s idea of love stope me from loving who I want to love or building a future I want to build. Because he is my life.”

Stiles leaned back into Damon and turned his head to kiss the other man’s jaw. Damon sighed, “I’m not staying to help. You’ll either fix it or the world will end either way I would rather be far away from here when it happens. I would rather be home around people who actually care about me.”

Stiles took Damon’s hand in his and pushed pass the vampires. Stefan watched them with sad eyes, “You’re just going to leave like that?”

Stiles turned as they made their way out the door, “Don’t you get it? We are not heroes.”

Stefan pulled Stiles out the door and kissed him heavily on the lips. The pair left town driving straight to the nearest airport. Stiles as they sped of took both their phones and with a wicked kind of grin tossed them out the car window. Damon looked at the younger vampire and only laughed. Maybe this all was a waste of time or maybe it was just proving to Damon that Stiles would always stand by him, but they both knew that neither of them would ever go back to Beacon Hills or Mystic Falls.


End file.
